Passive devices are commonly used in integrated circuits. Passive devices may include capacitors, inductors, or the like. These devices sometimes require large chip area, and are sometimes handled differently from other types of devices such as transistors and resistors. For example, the passive devices may be formed as discrete device dies, which may be bonded on package substrates, Printed Circuit Boards (PCBs), or packages.